1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of hole drilling templates and guides, and, more particularly, to hole drilling guides for enabling the correct positional drilling of holes for the installation of door hardware, such as door handles and locks.
2. Background Discussion
It is well known to builders, carpenters, home improvement contractors, and many home owners that the installation of original or new doors, particularly, conventional entry doors, is usually a difficult and pains-taking job. One of the hardest tasks associated with the installation of such doors is installing the door hardware--that is, the door handle assembly and/or the deadbolt lock. The hardest part of installing the door handle assembly or deadbolt lock is drilling the installation and mounting holes in the right place and perpendicular to the door.
In this regard, a paper or light cardboard hole-locating template is usually provided with a purchased door handle assembly or deadbolt lock. By means of wrapping the template around the edge of the door in the location where the door handle or lock is to be installed and by the use of a pointed instrument, such as an awl or center-punch, the centers of the required holes can be marked on the door. This is usually easier said than done, since the paper template is easily torn and must be securely fastened to the door--usually by tape. Even when properly positioned around the edge of the door, it is easy to mis-mark the hole locations. If the hole centers are even marked slightly off center, installation of the handle assembly or deadbolt lock becomes very difficult and often requires enlarging the hole diameter, thereby resulting in a sloppy fit.
Even if the hole locations are very accurately located by the use of a template, the drilling of proper holes is extremely difficult. A standard, good commercial quality entry door is one and three quarters (13/4) thick. The mounting holes for the door handle or deadbolt lock are required to be drilled entirely through the door so that screws or bolts can interconnect the parts of the handle or lock which go on the outside exterior side of the door with the parts that go on the inside or interior side of the door. For the screws or bolts to properly interconnect, these outside and inside parts of the handle or lock, the installation holes must be drilled through the door exactly "square" (i.e., perpendicular) to the sides of the door. Moreover, the locking or latching part of the door handle or lock must come in from the adjacent edge of the door exactly square to the edge of the door of the locking or latching part of the handle or the lock will bind. If the holes are even slightly off-square, they usually have to be redrilled oversize or reamed out to enable the handle or lock to be installed and operate freely. On the other hand, if any of the holes are badly off-square, a fix may be impossible without ruining the appearance of the door.
If the door handles and/or deadbolt locks are installed at the factory where the doors are made, drill presses may be used to assure that the drilled holes are square to the door. There is, however, a need for a small, relatively inexpensive drill guide apparatus that can be used for the installing of door handle assemblies and deadbolt locks at the building or home site. Such a drill guide apparatus, which is provided by the present inventor and is described hereinbelow, not only assures trouble-free installation of the door hardware, but greatly simplifies the job of installing door handle assemblies and deadbolt locks so that even relatively inexperienced individuals can do a good job. Moreover, the apparatus enables the rapid installation of the door handle assemblies and deadbolt locks and eliminates, or at least greatly reduces, damage to the doors.